


Oh I’m going to be hated

by Smallballofangst



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, More - Freeform, Past Abuse, Theories, You’re gonna hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallballofangst/pseuds/Smallballofangst
Summary: I have enough people enjoying my angst to know my theory
Kudos: 13





	Oh I’m going to be hated

I am talking about the Characters of the Dream Smp not the actual people behind them or even the internet personas they have.

We all know the Exile Arc and Schlatt’s presidency, even The Original Revolution, well what if I proposed the one character that fucked over Tommy and Tubbo?

You’re probably thinking Dream- but that’s to obvious. It’s not Schlatt or Wilbur, nor Niki, and Eret.

It’s Tommyinnit himself.

Oh yeah I’m serious  
Now firstly we gotta analyze Tubbo and Tommy’s friendship a lot.  
Tommy insults his friends and doesn’t like or feel comfortable with more affectionate words. Here as a borderline we can see the basics for characters able to be lulled and shoved around in insults and affection. Tubbo  
Tommy leads the friendship and Tubbo is shy and ignored at times even. This is grounds for an easily controllable character.

Now how do we relate these over?  
Dream firstly used the first in varying ways to Tubbo and Tommy. Tommy’s was worse as he’s not Tubbo and his had power differences of the second. Tubbo’s was tamer seeing as he was known for it.

Schlatt had Tubbo under his thump physically- the power difference.

Even Wilbur used pretty words with snider whispers, which can lead from either Tommy or it’s a Family trait.

:)


End file.
